Even The Innocent Make Mistakes
by Ayame Albarn
Summary: They may have killed villages but they were still children and innocent. They didn't know any better. And made the wrong chioce. Will they stay on the wrong path and pay for their sins? or will they go home and never look back? Will I ever stop asking stupid stuff? read and find out.you don't have to but it would be nice if you did.


_i got the idea while trying to take a nap and in my mind it was bad ass i even got the last chapter planed but one at a time and i need to see how i'm gonna plan it out and i feel much more better but still some sniffs and coughs here and there anyway hope you enjoy!_

_PS: THIS IS NOT THE STORY FOR MY POLL THINGY MAGIGY_

_i_

_like_

_COOKIES!_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Why me?!**

* * *

"Why why why does this always happen to me?!" yelled a four year old girl with long pink hair in a braid down her back to her waist her name was Sakura. She had green eyes. She was wearing a kimono that ended an inch above mid thigh the sleeves where to big and ended at her thighs with biker shorts ending above her knee. Her kimono was white with a black obi(?) she had no shoes on. "Who slipped us drugs?" asked a six year old girl with long white hair reaching her knees her name was Ayame. Her hair was tied up in pig tails on the side of her head she was wearing a kimono that ended an inch above mid thigh the sleeves where to big and ended at her thighs with biker shorts ending above her knee. Her kimono was black with a white obi.

"Wait a minute. Where not in konaha any more..." started Ayame. Sakura being Sakura started catching on fast "Can kill innocent people!" "That's right!" said Ayame "Come on let go raid some villages" she said as they ran from tree branch to tree branch.

* * *

**One Week Later**

"I told you not to take shit from random ass people!" the six year old yelled in rage at the four year old. "Don't yell at me!"replied the four year old they were fighting because Sakura was given a bread that was as hard as rock and rotten kept arguing until a female voice broke them apart "Hey kids" the woman said she had a kimono that ended at her ankles it was decorated with colors. She had black (A/N: Is her hair black or brown?) hair with two feathers in it and she held a fan in her hand."What do you want?" asked Sakura crossing her arms over her chest. "I need you two to come with me my master needs you on his side" she replied. "And we should help because?" said Ayame crossing her arms over her chest as well "Because you can destroy as much as you want" she said "We're in" they said. "Alright then come with me. I'm Kagura by the way" she said as she pulled one of the feathers out and threw it up in the air "Hop on" she said. The girls followed orders and off they went.

**On the ground **

"Why did stop Inuyasha?"asked a girl with black hair ending at mid back with a green skirt that ended at mid thigh with a long sleeve shirt with brown eyes her name is Kagome. "Its Naraku's smell" he said. He had long white hair with two little dog ears on top of his head and he wore a read kimono shirt with red kimono pants his name was Inuyasha."Lets follow it maybe it will lead us to Naraku" said Sango (I'm not gonna explain what they look like you know how they look) "I agree with Sango" said Miroku. Inuyasha nodded his head and ran.

**(when Sakura and Kagura and Ayame start flying) **

_'what does Naraku want with children'_ thought Kagura but had no time to dwell on it as one of Naraku's poisonous insects came telling her to hurry up and so she did not knowing three demons and their group following them.

**At the base (Naraku's Base) **

"You brought them. Good job Kagura" said Naraku a few minutes past when an yell was heard of "Wind Scar!". "Sakura, Ayame come with me." he said as he stood up and they followed.

**Outside **

"Hello Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga(Or Koga?) glad you could come I would love to fight you but I can't so I'm leaving you someone else to take care of you" he said "Well then bring the bastard out to fight I can beat em!" yelled Inuyasha. Naraku chuckled "Inuyasha don't say such langue in front of children." he said as Sakura and Ayame came out from behind him wearing mask."Now go" he said as they attacked.

* * *

_and there you have it hope you love as much as i do please review- wait no never mind you don't hqave to if you don't want to but it would be nice if you did any way hope you enjoyed Bye!_

_~Ayame .A_


End file.
